swtorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Flashpoint
Flashpoints sind in Star Wars: The Old Republic das, was man in MMORPGs allgemein unter Instanzen versteht. Allerdings zeichnen sich die SWTOR Flashpoints durch einige Besonderheiten aus. So wird während der Flashpoints eine interessante und wichtige Hauptgeschichte erzählt, bei der jeder einzelne Spieler einer Gruppe – dank des Entscheidungssystems – einen gewissen Einfluss darauf hat, welche Wendungen die Geschichte nehmen wird und wie sie ausgeht, was dem Wiederspielwert zugute kommt. Auch sind die mit einer kalkulierten Spielzeit von 90 bis über 120 Minuten ein wenig länger, als viele Instanzen für kleinere Gruppen in anderen MMOs heutzutage. Die Zahl, der für eine solche Mission benötigten Gruppenmitglieder, kann von Flashpoint zu Flashpoint variieren. Viele der Flashpoints in SWTOR sind bereits für Klassen im niedrigeren Stufenbereich zugänglich, wobei die meisten dieser Instanzen natürlich für Charaktere vorgesehen sind, die die Maximalstufe bereits erreicht haben. Einige Flashpoints können von Mitgliedern des Sith-Imperiums und der Galaktischen Republik gemeistert werden, während viele andere nur jeweils für Angehörige einer Fraktion spielbar sind. Da der Schwierigkeitsgrad in den instanzierten Flashpoints wesentlich höher liegt, als bei Missionen, die von Spielern alleine bewältigt werden können, winkt den Gruppenmitgliedern hier entsprechend hochwertiger Loot. Einige der in Flashpoints zu erbeutenden Gegenstände sollen zu den besten in SWTOR zählen. Die Esseles thumb|Die Essels *Fraktion: Republik *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 10 *Gruppengröße: 2-4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Abflug nach Coruscant An Bord des republikanischen Transportschiffes Esseles hält sich eine Person auf, die im Besitz von Informationen ist, für die sich das Imperium brennend interessiert. Und so kommt es, wie es kommen muss, die Esseles wird von einem Raumschiff des Sith-Imperiums aufgespürt und mittels eines Traktorstrahls an einer Flucht gehindert. Es ist nun an einer Gruppe republikanischer Helden, den Angriff der feindlichen Truppen zurückzuschlagen und sich ihrerseits auf das Schiff der Aggressoren zu begeben, um den Fangstrahl zu deaktivieren, damit die Reise fortgesetzt werden kann. Die Black Talon thumb|Die Black Talon *Fraktion: Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 10 *Gruppengröße: 2-4 Spieler *Ort: Imperiale Flotte - Abflug nach Dromund Kaas Auf persönlichen Befehl des Großmoffs Kilran soll der erfahrene Captain des imperialen Raumschiffes Black Talon, Revinal Orzik, das republikanische Transportschiff Brentaal Star aufbringen. Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen weigert sich der Captain die Mission auszuführen, weswegen eine Gruppe loyalerer Vasallen zur Black Talon entsandt wird, um den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und notfalls selbst den Angriff auf das Schiff der Republik in die Wege zu leiten. Ein heikles Unterfangen, denn weder der Captain noch die Besatzung der Brentaal Star heißen die ungebetenen Gäste freundlich willkommen. Die Hammer-Station thumb|Die Hammer-Station *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 18 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Transportschiff-Starthangar Während des Krieges von republikanischen Ingenieuren erbaut, sollte die Hammer-Station als ultimative Abschreckung gegen das Imperium dienen: als vernichtende Superwaffe, die planetenweite Zerstörungen anrichten könnte. Der Prototyp der Kampfstation wurde mit einer Gravitationskanone bestückt, die in der Lage war, Asteroiden auf Planeten und feindliche Großkampfschiffe zu schleudern. Nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant hat das republikanische Militär den Dienst der Station eingestellt, und man ging davon aus, dass sie zerstört wurde. Doch jetzt ist die Station unter der Kontrolle der Advozsec-Hegemonie wieder aufgetaucht, die damit begonnen haben, freie Welten nahe der umkämpften Grenzen anzugreifen. Die Angriffe stellen für die Republik und das Imperium eine Bedrohung dar, und beide Seiten stellen Teams zusammen, um die Hammer-Station zu stürmen und diese tödliche Gefahr ein für allemal zu vernichten. Athiss thumb|Athiss *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 20 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Transportschiff-Starthangar Vor einem Jahrtausend war der Planet Athiss ein Heiligtum der Sith und die Wirkungsstätte von Vodal Kressh, einem mächtigen Sith-Lord, der zu den größten Alchemisten gehört, die das Imperium je gesehen hat. Vodal war mächtig und ehrgeizig, aber auch durch und durch wahnsinnig – so sehr, dass der Imperator nach seinem Tod veranlasst hat, Kresshs Wirkungsstätte abzuriegeln und Athiss zur verbotenen Zone zu erklären. Doch jetzt rührt sich wieder etwas auf der Planetenoberfläche. Ein Archäologenteam der Republik entdeckte den Planeten während einer Erkundungsmission und begann damit, die Sith-Ruine zu erforschen. Dabei stießen sie auf etwas Mächtiges, das sich von der Macht der dunklen Seite nährt, die von den Ruinen ausgeht. Jetzt stellen die Republik und das Imperium Angriffsteams zusammen, um die Gefahr zu beseitigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die verlassene Welt niemals verlässt. Mandalorianische Räuber thumb|Republikanisches-Großkampfschiff *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 25 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Transportschiff-Starthangar Während des Krieges zählten die Mandalorianer, ein aus Clans bestehendes Kriegervolk, das vom Mand'alor angeführt wird, zu den wertvollsten Verbündeten des Imperiums. Nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant und dem Ende des Krieges wurden viele Mandalorianer unruhig und verließen ihre Clans, um als Kopfgeldjäger zu arbeiten oder sich einer Privatarmee anzuschließen. Ein Clan wagte es sogar, sich der Herrschaft des Mand'alor ganz zu entziehen und einen Machtkampf anzuzetteln. Der militante Varad-Clan hat das mächtige republikanische Kriegsschiff "Allusis" entführt und damit begonnen, republikanische und imperiale Welten auf brutale Weise anzugreifen. Der Clan stellt für beide Seiten eine Gefahr dar und seine Angriffe dürfen nicht ungestraft bleiben. Die Republik und das Imperium planen bereits, die Allusis zurückzuerobern und die abtrünnigen Mandalorianer zu bestrafen. Cademimu *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 31 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Transportschiff-Starthangar Cademimu befindet sich im Chaos. Da die Republik den zahlreichen Verbrechen gegen die Zivilbevölkerung nachgehen wollte, hat der Gouverneur des Planeten, Choranov, die Unabhängigkeit erklärt und das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen. Jetzt hat er seine Privatarmeen ausgeschickt, um die zivilen Aufstände niederzuschlagen, und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, haben seine Truppen eine mächtige republikanische Raketenstellung erobert, was dazu geführt hat, dass die Celanon-Spur-Handelsroute völlig schutzlos ist! Um die wichtige Handelsroute nicht weiter ungeschützt zu lassen, hat die Republik ein Angriffsteam zusammengestellt, das die Raketenstellung auf Cademimu zurückerobern soll – aber sie sind nicht alleine, denn das Imperium sieht in dem Aufstand eine seltene Gelegenheit, seine Macht zu vergrößern. Während die Republik hofft, die Kontrolle über den Planeten zurückzuerlangen, schickt das Imperium ein eigenes Team aus, um die Raketenmunition zu sichern und Cademimu sowie die Celanon-Spur unter imperiale Kontrolle zu bringen. Entermannschaft thumb|Entermannschaft *Fraktion: Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 33 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: unbekannt Vor Jahrhunderten konfrontierte ein mächtiger Jedi-Meister den Sith-Imperator, und obwohl der Jedi besiegt wurde, entschied sich der Imperator dafür, sein Leben zu verschonen und ihn in eine Stasis zu versetzen. Während der nächsten dreihundert Jahre erforschte der Imperator den Geist des Jedi und erfuhr schließlich von einer mächtigen Raumstation. Doch der Jedi war immer noch stark und es gelang dem Imperator trotz wiederholter Bemühungen nicht, die Position der Station herauszufinden. Nach drei Jahrhunderten hat er den Jedi nun aus seiner Stasis befreit, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Imperium zu der Raumstation führen wird. So ist es auch geschehen, aber der Jedi ist nicht alleine – eine republikanische Flotte hat sich bei der Station versammelt und ein direkter imperialer Angriff würde zu katastrophalen Verlusten führen. Stattdessen plant das Imperium, einen republikanischen Kreuzer zu entführen, um so ein kleines Elite-Team hinter den feindlichen Linien abzusetzen, das die Raumstation für das Imperium erobern soll. Taral V thumb|Taral V *Fraktion: Republik *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 33 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Tief verborgen in einer gefährlichen Region des Weltraums wird ein legendärer Jedi-Meister in einem imperialen Gefängnis festgehalten. Lange bevor das Sith-Imperium zurückgekehrt ist, reiste dieser Jedi bereits in die entlegensten Winkel der Galaxis, um den Imperator selbst anzugreifen. Doch der Jedi wurde besiegt und vom Imperator in einer Stasis festgehalten, um seine Gedanken nach wertvollen Informationen zu durchsuchen. Jahrhundertelang ging man davon aus, der Jedi sei tot, aber nun enthüllte ein Machtgeist nicht nur, dass der Jedi lebt, sondern auch, dass er im gefährlichen Mahlstom-Nebel gefangen gehalten wird. Mit diesem Wissen bewaffnet, versammelt der Jedi-Meister Oteg eine Gruppe der fähigsten republikanischen Krieger, um sie nach Taral V zu schicken. Dort erwartet sie der Kampf gegen imperiale Soldaten und tödliche Kreaturen, während sie versuchen, die imperialen Sternenkarten zu stehlen, die den Weg zu dem versteckten Gefängnis weisen. Die Fabrik *Fraktion: Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 37 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Nach einem harten Kampf befindet sich ein republikanischer Kreuzer, der Vorräte für eine geheime Raumstation an Bord hat, in imperialen Händen. Während das Schiff für den Angriff bereit gemacht wird, erfährt das Imperium von der Position der Station und ihrem wahren Wert. Tief im Inneren eines Asteroiden versteckt, ist der Komplex in der Lage, eine schier endlose Armee von Kampfdroiden zu bauen, die einzig und alleine auf ihren Meister hören. Das Imperium weiß, dass die Station den Verlauf des Krieges wenden kann, und plant bereits, sie aus den Händen der Republik zu entreißen. Doch das wird nicht einfach sein. Die Station befindet sich im Besitz eines wahnsinnigen Jedi, der die Galaxis von den Sith befreien will, und die Anlage selbst ist von einer republikanischen Flotte umgeben. Um die Station zu übernehmen, schickt das Imperium eine kleine Gruppe seiner mächtigsten Helden auf die Asteroidenoberfläche, um die Basis zu stürmen, die Droiden zu vernichten und den wahnsinnigen Jedi endgültig zu besiegen. Mahlstrom-Gefängnis *Fraktion: Republik *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 37 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Nach einem erbitterten Gefecht auf und über Taral V ist die Republik jetzt im Besitz der Koordinaten eines geheimen imperialen Gefängnisses sowie wertvoller Sternenkarten, mit denen man die gefährlichen Nebel durchqueren kann, die den Planeten umgeben. Mit Hilfe der Informationen bahnen sich Schiffe unter der Leitung von Jedi-Meister Oteg einen Weg durch den Mahlstrom-Nebel, um einen gefangenen Jedi zu befreien. Aber sie sind nicht alleine – eine imperiale Flotte unter dem Kommando eines grausamen Großmoffs folgt ihnen und ist entschlossen, sich für den Angriff der Republik auf eine imperiale Welt zu rächen. Während die republikanischen und imperialen Flotten gegeneinander kämpfen, macht sich eine kleine Gruppe von Elitekämpfern auf den Weg in das Gefängnis. Sie müssen unbedingt zusammenarbeiten, um gegen die imperialen Soldaten, tödlichen Kriegsdroiden und mächtigen Sith zu bestehen und den Jedi-Gefangenen zu befreien. Colicoiden-Kriegsspiel *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 41 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Die Colicoiden sind eine insektoide Spezies, die sich auf die Entwicklung von Waffen und deren Verkauf spezialisiert hat. Während des Krieges haben sie mit beiden Seiten Geschäfte geführt, aber nun wollen sie einer Gruppierung die Treue schwören. Um herauszufinden, welche Seite würdig genug ist, haben die Colicoiden zu einem fortschrittlichen Kriegsspiel auf einem entfernten Asteroiden irgendwo im Outer Rim aufgerufen. Um die Gunst der Colicoiden zu erlangen und der anderen Seite den Zugang zu ihren wertvollen Waffen zu verwehren, haben die Republik und das Imperium dem Kriegsspiel zugestimmt. Jetzt müssen beide Seiten ihre fähigsten Krieger auf den Asteroiden schicken, wo sie gegen die Colicoiden und deren zahlreiche Fallen bestehen müssen. Die Red Reaper *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufenbereich: ab Stufe 45 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler *Ort: Carrick-Station - Transportschiff-Starthangar Im Jahrhundert vor der Rückkehr des Sith-Imperiums gehörte der Sith-Lord Ikoral zu den ehrwürdigsten Dienern des Imperiums. Ikoral, selbst ein reinblütiger Sith, glaubte an die genetische Überlegenheit seines Volkes und war besessen davon, andere reinblütige Sith aufzuspüren, die vor Jahrhunderten von Korriban geflohen waren. Mit der Zeit konnte Ikoral den Rat der Sith von der Suche nach diesen Sith überzeugen und brach schließlich mit einer Erkundungsflotte auf. Siebzig Jahre sind seitdem vergangen. Darth Ikoral ist zusammen mit einer Armee wahnsinniger Sith von seiner Expedition zurückgekehrt und hat damit begonnen, die Galaxis von all jenen zu befreien, die er für unwürdig hält. Nachdem er bereits eine imperiale Festung am Rand der Galaxis zerstört hat, ist sein nächstes Ziel die republikanische Welt Chandrila. Während die Republik ihre Truppen losschickt, um Chandrila zu verteidigen, will sich das Imperium an Ikoral für seine Verbrechen rächen. Beide Seiten stellen jetzt Elite-Teams zusammen, die sein Flaggschiff angreifen und Ikoral endgültig vernichten sollen. Direktive 7 thumb|Direktive 7 *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 48 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Eine Gruppe abtrünniger Droiden, die sich selbst "Direktive 7" nennen, haben sich gegen ihre Erbauer erhoben und sich auf einen Feldzug begeben, um alles biologische Leben in der Galaxis zu vernichten. Die Rebellion scheint sich auf mehreren republikanischen Kolonien auszubreiten, und eine Flotte der Imperialen wurde bereits von den Droiden zerstört. Doch nicht alle Droiden der Direktive 7 verfolgen dasselbe Ziel. Ein anonymer Verräter hat der Republik und dem Imperium wertvolle Informationen zugespielt, die das eigentliche Ziel der Direktive 7 offenbart haben: Die Rebellen wollen ein starkes Signal durch die Galaxis schicken, das jeden Droiden im bekannten Raum zu ihrer Sache bekehrt. Nun stellen die Republik und das Imperium Angriffsteams zusammen, die sich zum Hauptquartier der Direktive auf dem kleinen Mond Zadd begeben und dort die Übertragung des Signals verhindern sollen. Die Schlacht von Ilum *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 50 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Es gibt einen Verräter unter den Sith. Einer der gefürchtetsten militärischen Anführer in der Galaxis hat dem Imperium den Rücken zugekehrt und setzt das imperiale Militär jetzt zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ein. Er hat sich selbst zum Anführer eines neuen, stärkeren Imperiums ernannt und ist im Besitz einer mächtigen imperialen Kampfstation und einer schlagkräftigen Armee. Der verräterische Sith-Lord will eine Flotte von Prototyp-Raumschiffen einsetzen, um das alte Imperium und die Republik ein für allemal zu vernichten. Das Ziel des neuen Imperiums ist Ilum. Während die republikanischen und imperialen Truppen um diese wichtige Welt kämpfen, taucht die Flotte des neuen Imperiums auf, um die geschwächten Streitkräfte anzugreifen. Da dieses neue Imperium für die Republik und das Imperium eine Bedrohung darstellt, versammeln beide Seiten ihre stärksten und erfahrensten Helden. Ihre Mission: sich durch die abtrünnigen Streitkräfte kämpfen, ein feindliches Schiff übernehmen und auf die Kampfstation des verräterischen Sith gelangen. Der falsche Imperator *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 50 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Nach einem erbitterten Kampf konnten die Streitkräfte des abtrünnigen Sith-Lords von Ilum vertrieben werden. Jetzt wissen sowohl die Republik als auch das Imperium, wo sich die Kampfstation des Verräters befindet. Im Wissen, dass sich das neue Imperium von der Niederlage auf Ilum schon bald erholen wird, müssen beide Seiten sofort handeln. Das Imperium und die Republik verlassen sich auf ihre mächtigsten Helden, um die gestohlene Kampfstation des Sith zu entern und seinen Vormarsch zu stoppen. Doch der abtrünnige Sith ist vorbereitet und die Kampfstation befindet sich in Alarmbereitschaft. Jetzt müssen sich die fähigsten Helden der Galaxis ihren Weg durch scheinbar endlose Armeen von Droiden und Soldaten bahnen, bevor sie dem Sith-Lord selbst gegenübertreten und sein neues Imperium ein für allemal vernichten. Kaon wird belagert *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 50 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Die Tion-Hegemonie steht am Rande des Chaos. Ein mysteriöser Ausbruch des Rakghul-Virus hat die Region verwüstet, was den Tion-Adel veranlasst hat, seine Grenzen abzuriegeln, um eine weitere Ausbreitung des Virus zu verhindern. Aber die Bemühungen scheinen zu spät zu kommen, denn zahlreiche Welten sind der Seuche bereits zum Opfer gefallen und auch auf Kaon wütet das Virus. Tausende sind bereits ums Leben gekommen und unzählige andere wurden in gefährliche Monster verwandelt. Inmitten dieser Zerstörung kämpft eine kleine Gruppe Überlebender gegen die schier endlosen Horden der entstellten Monstrositäten. Da die Republik und das Imperium die Gefahr erkannt haben, die das Rakghul-Virus darstellt, haben beide Seiten Angriffsteams zusammengestellt, um die Überlebenden auf Kaon zu retten und die Wahrheit hinter dem Rakghul-Ausbruch ans Licht zu bringen. Verlorene Insel *Fraktion: Republik/Imperium *Stufe: ab Stufe 50 *Gruppengröße: 4 Spieler Die Überlebenden von Kaon wurden gerettet und die Wahrheit hinter dem Rakghul-Ausbruch ist ans Licht gekommen: Ein Wissenschaftler, den die Tion-Hegemonie vor Jahren als Verräter abgestempelt hat, hat das Virus freigelassen, um den Tion-Adel zu auszuschalten. Nachdem sein Plan vereitelt und seine Identität aufgedeckt wurde, hat sich der Wissenschaftler versteckt, um weiter an seinem Plan zu arbeiten, die Tion-Hegemonie zu stürzen. Er wiegt sich zwar in Sicherheit, aber Agenten der Republik und des Imperiums haben ihn bereits auf einer kleinen Insel auf Ord Mantell aufgespürt. Beide Seiten stellen jetzt Angriffsteams zusammen, die sich auf Ord Mantell ihren Weg durch die schrecklichen Monstrositäten bahnen sollen, bevor sie den Wissenschaftler in seinem Insel-Labor stellen. Während die Republik das Virus vernichten will, sieht das Imperium darin eine mächtige Waffe ... Weiterführende Seiten *Flashpoints auf Star Wars The Old Republic en:Flashpoint nl:Flashpoints Kategorie:Flashpoints